Broken
by xCyaniide
Summary: Any sort of summary would really give the story away. Please R&R. More to come soon!


It was a cold, dark and stormy night that night. Nymphadora Tonks hated nights like this when there was a full moon because she knew her husband, Remus Lupin, would be out there in it getting blown about and generally battered more than he usually would have done by the full moon. He, too, had seemed apprehensive about leaving that night because of the conditions but something else had been bothering him as well. He had received a warning from Fenrir Greyback that if he went anywhere near his pack again without intentions of joining them (and having proof in the form of bodies or new wolves for the pack) he would be killed. Of course he hadn't told Tonks that though. She worried enough about him as it was. He didn't want to make the whole ordeal worse than it was. As a werewolf, he had little control over who he approached and therefore he knew his life was in danger with every passing full moon. As far as he knew though, Fenrir knew nothing of his wife and therefore she, at least, was safe.

A loud clap of thunder roared across the sky, making Tonks jump, and her mind whir more as she thought of her husband. She knew he hated how she worried. She hated it too sometimes. She was just concerned though because she knew how desperate Fenrir was to recruit new Death Eaters. Should he succeed in recruiting Remus somehow (not that she doubted her husband's alliance with the Order of course) she knew her own alliance and her position in the Ministry would be questioned and her own life would also be in danger. She was scared for both of them. She would never admit that to Remus though because he would go overboard and demand constant protection on her and that wasn't what she wanted.

Another sudden clap of thunder filled the skies and then a flash of lightning followed, sending the room Tonks was in into complete darkness. She didn't move though. She simply sat at the window watching and waiting for her husband. Sure, he'd be a while yet. It was still only just gone midnight and the full moon wouldnt be over for another 4 hours at least, then he had to find his way back which could be a number of hours as well. She would expect him home somewhere between 5am and 8am, depending on how far he had gone. Then she could finally be at ease for another month.

The hours slowly counted down and 5am came and passed. Then 6am, then 7am and even 8am but still no sign of Remus. Tonks was literally pacing the floor now as she waited for him, her mind making up ideas of what could have happened to the man she loved so dearly. She hoped he was okay and that maybe he was just late but her heart had felt very empty for several hours now, since maybe 4am, and she was very worried that something might have happened to him. As 12pm came and passed, her heart had sunk further than it ever had done before if he had arrived home late. He had never been that late before, after all.

She decided she ought to talk to someone about it and she decided the only person she felt able to go to about it was Kingsley. He wouldn't judge her for worrying about Remus like the others would have done. He always seemed a little more understanding somehow, although she had never asked him why that was. Perhaps now would be a good time to do so. She grabbed her coat and headed towards the door. She opened it and found Kingsley Shacklebolt, the man she had been about to go and see, standing there with his arm raised as if he was about to knock. "Kingsley!" she exclaimed in a rather surprised tone, attempting to look pleased to see him. In reality she was glad to see him. She was glad to see someone. Anyone would have been a nice distraction from the worry she felt.

"Uh, can I come in?" he asked, avoiding looking into her eyes where possible although he did make brief contact. His eyes showed that something serious was going on and the fact that he was in his work clothes made Tonks suddenly question why he would be there when he should be working. Normally though, he didnt work on a saturday which also made her feel a little confused.

"Sure, come in," she replied, letting him past her and then closing the door again. She put her coat back on the hook it had previously been occupying before she turned to him again. "So what brings you here at this hour on a saturday wearing work clothing?" she asked, unable to hide her curiousity.

"I... Erm... Tonks, you should maybe sit down," he said as he ran his hand along the back of his neck, attempting to avoid eye contact with her. This was probably one of the hardest things he had ever said to anyone, let alone his best friend. Once she had sat down as he had requested, he gently placed one of his large hands on her shoulder and said, "Tonks, I'm afraid it's not good news. It's..." he frowned, unsure of how to tell her but deciding to just come out with it, "Tonks, Remus is dead," he stated, pain evident in his own voice as he had been good friends with Remus. He couldnt imagine how much pain she must have been feeling at that point.

She simply sat in silence, stunned to the point of being unable to speak at all. She sat for a few seconds, taking in what Kingsley had said, and then she fell to the ground in tears. Kingsley knelt beside her and held her quivering, sobbing form against his chest and gently stroked her back, his arms the only things holding her up. She clung to him, having known something had been wrong, and having that confirmed only seemed to make the whole thing worse. Now what was out there for her? A life filled with mourning for the only man she had every truly loved? The idea of being alone again ripped her apart, yet the thought of never seeing the face of Remus John Lupin ripped her apart even more. She was officially broken.


End file.
